<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new year’s eve (artwork) by janewestin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475631">new year’s eve (artwork)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewestin/pseuds/janewestin'>janewestin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Devil Wears Prada (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, artwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewestin/pseuds/janewestin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>new year’s eve (artwork)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://thejanewestin.tumblr.com/post/639096115535429632/happy-new-year">process video</a>
</p><p><br/>
feel free to use this work for icons, headers, personal use, or to print! Please credit me here, on tumblr @thejanewestin, or IG @kaijuhapa</p><p>i just ask that you please <strong>do not repost</strong> without permission, and do not mass produce or sell. Thank you! 💕</p><p> </p><p><br/>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>